


Stuff I Probably Won't Finish

by Astriferous (NiisanSavior)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, AU, Bitty Bones, Claustrophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Phobias, Swapfell, Underfell, Unfinished, alternative universe, bad things happen sometimes, but i figure putting the warning up there is a good start, guhh, i went thro a phase, im struggling for tags uh, implied bad things, like a lot of bitties, really unfinished work, underswap - Freeform, wips kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiisanSavior/pseuds/Astriferous
Summary: A series of projects I started and just ran out of steam finishing. I may or may not return to some of these. These are all Undertale relatedAll are open to finish if you get inspired by one or smth gjkdhkgNone are properly edited, but there shouldn't be many major spelling errors or anything





	1. Making It Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> definitely the most unfinished from the bunch. I guess AU where the Underfell bros where created by Gaster, and they never realized that (Classic) Sans was also created by him and was locked in a lab until Alphys found him? And until now he was just her lab assistant gjhkg  
> this is the MOST unfinished as i had only the very beginning done but i lost steam pretty quick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this actually doesn't need any warnings

"I w-will pay you t-to leave." Alphys stated bluntly, glaring at Sans, who only smirked.

"what? can't a buddy drop by to hang?" Really, Sans hadn't been over at Alphys house or lab in nearly a year, he only was there now as a quick escape before his brother caught him at Grillbys.

"Not when that "f-friend" is you." Alphys continued.

"you w-w-w-wound me." Sans mocks, pushing past the annoyed lizard. He stuffs his hands into the pockets of his black jacket. "i thought you liked having an assistant?" He continues to saunter into the lab, Alphys trailing behind.

"M-matter of fact, I w-will no longer need your assistance, I've f-found someone with b-better brains-" Alphys scoffs.

"oh yeah? and who would that be-"

 

"alph?"

 

Sans freezes, slowly turning around to reveal a near identical copy of himself.

Well, near identical.

 

This... clone, had no cracks or golden teeth, smooth untouched bone all across his face. He wore what Sans recognized as an older pair of Alphys glasses, before she switched for the weird spiral style in the lenses. His clothes were a green turtleneck, black pants and a lab coat. Just with a quick glance, Sans guessed the clone was a few inches shorter than himself.

 

"what the fuck?" Sans's eyelights disappeared as he turned to Alphys.

 

Alphys did nothing more than sigh, as if there wasn't a clone standing just a few feet away. "I really hate you, Sans."

 

 

"so your s-1.." Sans winced as his copy stares at him in wonder, hand reaching up to touch the crack running up his right eyesocket. "i read all reports surronding you but i didn't think i'd get to actually meet you, or s-2 for that matter.." Sans grunted, smacking the hand away.

 

"and why is that?" Sans growled as Alphys continues shifting through old lab reports in her desk.

 

She huffed, pulling out a thin folder before throwing it to Sans, who caught it with magic.

 

"I found h-him way in the back of the lab, u-unconscious and hooked up to a bunch of machines. I _would_ have called you and Papyrus, but neither of you seemed like you'd be capable of helping a monster who basically had the mind of a child." She gestured the folder. "That's a-all I could find on him.

Sans browbones furrowed as he saw there were only two pieces of paper inside the folder. The first log was identical to the logs written about him and his brother, the ones their... father, had written before he got what he deserved.

He scanned the paper quickly, reading;

SUBJECT 3: S-3

IS GROWING AT A RAPID PACE COMPARED TO S-1 AND S-2.

MAGIC INFLUX UNSTABLE.

SOUL LEVELS ARE FLUCTUATING AS WELL.

HOWEVER, IMPROVEMENTS TO THE MACHINE WILL KEEP HIM STABLE UNTIL FULL GROWTH.

Sans glared at the paper, before turning to his copy.

 

He was staring back, glasses placed on top of his skull. 

"so what's your name?" Sans asked.

"S-3." The clone chirps back, still intent to touch Sans's skull despite being hit away repeatedly.

"ugh- no." Sans groans. "not the one that asshole gave you- you didn't him a name?" He directs the last question of Alphys, who shrugs. 

"I've b-been calling him 'three'."

 

"yeah, no, we're fixing that." Sans declares, standing and pulling up his clone with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shrugs in silence


	2. Tight Fit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red is an asshole  
> From a night I just wanted to hurt my boy Razzle Dazzle  
> it was getting close to the end w/ like, Razz being let out and subsequent comfort from Mutt. Not connected to any previous work  
> Buut obviously never got that far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings apply here, all of it is just implied tho hfgh i forget exactly what i implied but just know Razz Had Bad Childhood  
> if anyone thinks i should more clearly add better warnings I will

 

"RED! LET ME THE FUCK OUT!"

Razz attempted to bang against the closet doors he was locked behind, but there was hardly enough room to do so powerfully. Red, the jerkass he is, only laughed from the other side.

"what? can't handle the dark?"

Razz shuddered, eyes bouncing around the tiny space to try to focus on anything else, anything to stop him from hyperventilating. His brother had told him to try to focus on other things- colors, specifically. But everywhere he looked, the room just appeared dark, yet darker, _yet darker-_

The room surrounding him turned hazy, and Razz could feel nothing but the suffocating darkness and tightness of the space around him. Everything, _everything_ just reminded Razz of _him,_ his clothes, his smell, his touch- _ohgodplease stop dad please stop stop ** _STOP-_**_

_More words came from outside the door, but it sounded far away in Razz's mind. He could only think to be good, be quiet, and maybe dad would forgive you and let you out after dinner-_

_Razz's eyelights shrunk as he heard footsteps walk away from the closet, but he couldn't move, couldn't scream. Dad hated it when he screamed, it was the reason he'd now be spending the night, next day, or even next week in the closet in the first place._

_Razz shook so much his bones rattled, violet tears spilling endlessly from his eye sockets. But still, he didn't cry out._


	3. Little Bit of Honey in my Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bitties and underfell man, i was close to finishing this but honestly just got lost  
> sorry if the end's a messss i may go back and just completely rewrite the end but i still really love the beginning bit  
> also the title is like, 3 puns

"fuck, grillbz, just one more?"

"Not until you pay off your tab, you insufferable prick."

Red growled in displeasure, as Grillby was cutting him off earlier than usual. Normally, he could convince Grillby to throw him a bone, and slide him a few more beers. Sometimes even, an extra bottle of mustard, if he was caught in a good mood.

But he barely felt buzzed tonight as Grillby refused.

Grumbling angrily as he left the diner back onto the streets of the surface.

The surface, although they have been freed nearly a year ago, it still felt strangely foreign to him. Although, Red know the feeling is likely from knowing this could all be ripped away from him if Frisk got bored. But for now, the kid seemed content in staying.

And that was even before Red threatened them.

 

Red was pulled from his thoughts at the faint sounds of laughter and... crying?

He stopped, turning around to find the source of the strange sounds. Red carefully walked towards an alleyway he had initially passed.

The sounds became much more distinct and louder the further into the alleyway he went. Red paused, seeing the silhouettes of two kids hunched over something in the dark.

"Maybe we could try to take it's leg off next." One of the children mused, snickering.

That sentence alone, combined with the crying he could still hear, made Red realize something very, very bad was going on.

"hey, kids." Red snarled, smirking as the two jumped, one tripping over his own feet as he tried to stand up.

"Fuckin' shit- is that it's fucking parent or some shit?"

"C'mon dude, let's go!"

The two kids scrambled to run out of the other end of the alleyway, Red laughing at their stumbling.

He ended his laughing fit with a snort, before turning his attention back to the soft crying.

Red looked down, and found...

Fuck, a bitty.

 

He's heard of the little skeleton monsters before, finding them a bit creepy. His brother seemed a bit more interested in the tiny creatures, even doing a bit of research in the care of bitties. But Red was never one for pets.

 

"shit, what did they do to you?" Red knelt down to examine the bitty closer. He looked like a softer version of his own brother, and had orange tears streaming down his little skull. His orange sweater was ripped in several places, and was currently pulled up to reveal his ribcage. Through the spaces in between his ribs were small pieces of metal and sticks, pinning the poor mini monster to the dirt ground and scratching uncomfortably against his ribs as many of the pieces were larger than the tiny spaces, but where forced in anyways.

He had marrow dripping from multiple injuries lining his bones. Red examined the bitty closer, and found the bitties right arm was pulled completely off.

"holy fuck." Red's eyelight's shrunk once he finished inspecting the bitty. The monster only whined in pain, his left arm clenching and unclenching the ground below him multiple times.

"uhm... shit, okay..." Red moved, hand brushing against one of the sticks pushed into his ribcage. The bitty let out a shriek as the sensitive bone was scratched roughly against.

"this..." Red grimanced. "this is gonna hurt, little guy. 'm sorry." Before he started to pull out each stick and rod of metal.

He ignored the sounds of agony coming from the bitty, working on removing them as quickly as possible. Once he was done, he gingerly picked the bitty up, along with the disembodied arm, and took a shortcut back home.

 

"shh, it's okay, it's over." Red hushed the panicked bitty, knowing the first teleportation is always rough, his injuries obviously not going to make the process any easier. But it was the fastest way home, and Red couldn't waste any time with the current state of the bitty.

"boss!" Despite no longer needing to call his brother this, he couldn't drop the habit. "i need your help with something!" He continued to yell throughout the house, hearing loud footsteps from downstairs.

 

"SANS!! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!"

Red exited his room as fast as he could while not disturbing the hurt pet, meeting Edge at the bottom of the stairs.

 

He held his hands out to Edge. "can you heal him?"

 

Edge's face of frustration contorted into one of concern once he saw the sobbing bitty. "Bring Him Here." His brother walked towards their long dinner table.

Red smiled once he realized Edge was willing to help. His bro was so cool.

 

He set the bitty onto the table slowly, his brother already surrounding the small monster in green magic to soothe him. The bitty gasped, moaning quietly as the gentle healing seeped into his SOUL.

 

Edge huffed as he focused the magic around the most heavily injured areas, some of the cuts and bruises fading, others turning into scars.

Red watched carefully, seeing Edge's browbones only furrow further as he attempted to reconnect the arm.

 

"I... I DON'T THINK THAT I WILL BE ABLE TO HEAL HIS ARM." The bones of that arm were already disappearing into dust, and the magic would not allow the arm to stay for more than a few minutes.

 

Finally, his brother ceased the magic, the bitty's breath hitching. His tears had thankfully stopped, and he had ended up falling unconscious during the long process of healing.

Red pulled his pale orange sweater down over his now scarred ribs, sighing quietly.

 

It took a few days for the bitty to wake up.

When he did, he was crying, begging for mercy all over again. He shakily asked where his arm was, in between tears. Red paused.

"we, uh... we couldn't heal it."

The bitty broke down once more, even louder than before. Red hushed the bitty quietly, SOUL twinging in pain as the monster began to sob about being useless, absolutely useless now-

Red spent a good amount of time calming the terrorized bitty down, before he began to ask questions.

 

"do you have a name?"

The bitty froze. "h-honey." He answered after some time, trembling.

"'kay, so you've got an owner right?"

The bitty looked near tears again. Red almost regret his question.

 

"i.. h-he definetly wouldn't want me anymore. especially not with one arm." Honey stuttered, a few stray tears spilling from his eye sockets.

 

Red sighed again. Fuck, he wasn't sure what exactly they were going to do with the bitty now. Back on the streets was not an option, he was sure Edge would dust him for even considering it.

An adoption center would be able to care for the bitty properly, and maybe even get him more advanced help than what the skeleton brothers could provide.

 

"welp, looks like you're staying with us for now, honey."

The bitty only stared at Red, eye sockets wide.

 

It took seemingly forever for Honey become comfortable around the brothers.

Although, Red would admit, he and his bro were not the most friendly-looking monsters around, he couldn't blame the little guy for not warming up quickly.

His brother seemed thrilled with the idea of Honey staying, even if he tried his damndest to not let it show. But with Red' affinity for reading people, and how much he spoils the little thing, it was obvious.

 

Honey has been gifted only the highest quality bitty items and care, or at least, Edge had called them highest quality. Soft blankets, nice smelling soap, his own small section of food and water (Red had jokingly given the bitty a drop of honey, but was surprised to find he loved the condiment that shared his name. So, of course, Edge had it seen that he had some on hand for Honey.)

Red just considered Honey lucky that he was the one that brought him clothes shopping, as he was sure Edge would have gone overboard.

"... so i can wear whatever is in here?.."

"sure, long as it's not too expensive." Red's browbones raised as Honey stared in confusion, like this sort of freedom was new to him. That didn't sit right with Red, but he decided to not comment on it.

Honey had ditched his sweater and black pants for a much more brightly colored orange hoodie, and shorts. Not the grandest change in appearance, but Red could appreciate simple taste. Honey spent the next few days with his hood pulled over his head.

Edge insisted in buying more, fancier clothes, just in case Honey needed them. Upon seeing his expansion in wardrobe, Honey's expression jumped from shock, to fear, to content. He had started to tug off his orange hoodie before Edge stopped him.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO WEAR THEM RIGHT NOW!!"

"..huh?"

"THESE ARE JUST IN CASE YOU WANT TO WEAR SOMETHING ELSE."

Honey stared at Edge, bewildered. "but.. don't you want me to wear them..?"

Edge raised a browbone. "NOT RIGHT NOW, OF COURSE."

"oh.. uh." Honey smoothed his hoodie back down, skull nearly matching it in color. "s-sorry."

"You Don't Need To Apologize." Edge murmured, putting away the clothes in a small drawer, one Honey could easily access, for safe keeping. Honey ended up pulling out a pair of pajama pants and a gray tanktop to sleep in, but besides that he hardly touched the clothes.

It honestly surprised Red, how much Edge geniuely seemed to love the bitty. Honey was usually hanging out on his shoulder, or nestled somewhere in his scarf, usually sleeping. Although Edge has initially scolded the other for bring a lazy bones like Red himself, seeing how Honey only tensed up and apologized profusely from the claims Edge now refrained from making comments like that.

 

Not that he didn't have a strange fondness for Honey himself. When he did have days where Honey wasn't being carried by Edge, Honey would find room on Red's fluffy hoodie to fall asleep on. After a while, Honey started to crack jokes and make puns of his own, giggling at Red's own jokes, even if they were a bit morbid. He did end up finding the bitty's company enjoyable, and it was a bit comforting having weight on his shoulder. Just the presence of the other made Red feel calmer, some of his anxieties lightened by the other being there.

He felt like the same was for Edge. His brother always liked taking care of others, even if he would hardly let it show due to the harsh conditions of their world. But from how he would care for Red, especially when the other was sick, lead Red to believing Edge geniuely enjoyed bringing comfort to others and having others see him as a source of protection.

Edge really was a mother hen. Red nearly snorted at the thought. But at least, Edge wanting to care for the bitty made sense now.

 

Red just, wasn't sure if they were helping Honey all that much.

The creature had, thankfully, calmed down since his initial meeting, but the loss of an entire arm..

Honey has more than once reached for something, only to realize he would have to reach with his other hand. Tracing his hands over scars absentmindely, staring into space. Honey, for a long time, seemed not quite there. Red noticed small things.

Flinching, scars that where there long before the incident, and his strange compliance to orders. Small things that rubbed Red the wrong way.

 

He'd say his first true breakthrough with Honey was when the bitty began to open up.

 

Honey was laying on top of Red's sternum, Red drifting off to sleep on the couch. He only was pulled from dreamland at Honey's quiet voice;

"why... are you doing this?"

"what d'ya mean, sweetheart?"

Honey froze, curling in on himself further. "i...."

Red sat up, catching Honey in his hands, chuckling at the bitty's surprised squeak.

"it's 'cause you're cute."

Red's smile fell as Honey began to tremble. "hey, honey, whats wrong?"

".. is that all i am?"

"what?!"

"s-sorry i just.." Honey took in a deep beeath.

 

"m-my... my old owner, he... he uh, liked contests...?"

 

Red listened intently as Honey began to explain his past owner would enter him in shows, some legal, some not. Keeping the bitty on a strict diet to not let his ecto body get too chubby, too not let him get ugly, but it was never enough to please him. Forcing the bitty into tight corsets that pulled tightly against his bones and made them feel like they were about to break under the pressure. Dressing him up in dresses and outfits of all kinds to be shown off to an unknown audience. Stripping him down to have his ecto body to poked and prodded at by God knows who.

His past owner was only looking for quick money. Simple, short praised when Honey was able to win anything, coupled with criticisms of what he could have done better. Losing was much worse. His owner always found new ways to torture him, to break him. Honey had shakily pointed out a few scars during his story, but could never get far in saying what his owner had exactly done, voice always breaking off into sobs until Red had told him that if he didn't want to explain it, he didn't have too.


End file.
